yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Music Room Track Listing
This is a WIP page! __TOC__ Track Listing for the Completionist in YOU! (Also for one of the endings) (???) or a (?) means I have no idea where to find the track (there are a lot of these in the last one hundred. I don't know if they were unused tracks or extensively altered for in-game use... I don't recognize them at all). Most tracks have visuals as a reminder for where they're from, but some don't. And as this is a cursory list because I am sick and need to go to bed, any kanji characters in file names were written as JAPAN. If you have the time and energy feel free to contribute and modify the list, especially since it will change with future game versions. 001-050 051-100 051 (Masada's piano) piano1 052 (Penguin Game Title) kura_title 053 (Bug Effect) otoshitakeuti-tikagai 054 (Hanged Girl) dedp_qs0UrDFJ_bgm077 055 (Realistic Beach Stairs) dedp_qs0UrDFJ_bgm076 056 (Dream Scene) dedp_qs0UrDFJ_bgm082 057 (Masada's House) 7-9 058 (Blob Painting) dedp_qs0UrDFJ_bgm081 059 (Pink Road to Tanuki) dedp_bgm-orge1002 060 (Skull Road to Tanuki) bgm9 061 (Flying Event) ループ「空中飛行」By音師竹内※ほうき・乗り物等のエフェクト時　 062 (Aoshiru) kikai004 063 (Simple Street) tiriri 064 (Eyeball Shop) dedp_ann 065 (Wavy Up Chase) dedp_932氏スクラップ 066 (???) bgm075 067 (???) yumepo8 068 (Glasses Path) soto-C5 069 (Big Eye Tree) otoshitakeuti-ankoku 070 (Mini-Maze) error 071 (Library book) x-air-Chukka 072 (Mask Shop) Newtorikawamakkusu 073 (Art Gallery color pencil picture of Urotsuki) ym2-20-chiukoushin 074 (Graveyard Worship Tower) pipoq 075 (Penguin Game) 7 076 (Day and Night Towers) dine 077 (Spelling Room?) bgm-a 078 (Bowling Alley) bgm-c bass 079 (Bowling World) bgm-c 080 (that one room in Masada's house??) bgm-d 081 (Apartments Exterior) bgm-g 082 (Underwater Carnival Main) bgm-i 083 (Leaving the Carnival) bgm-i_w 084 (Carnival's Inner Rooms) bgm-l 085 (Red Brick Maze) 086 (???) e5 087 (Bane Jack Hallways) kousyo 088 (Penguin Game Enter) kura_title2 089 (Bug Maze) oudn-01 090 (Apartments Interior) oudn-03 091 (Pastel House Entrance/Crosswalk (it changes)) oudn-04 092 (Apartment Glitch Man) oudn-noisy 093 (Bane Jack's Room) oudn-noisy2 094 (UFO) alarma beat 095 (Library book) ym2-18_nounai matusyou 096 (Nail World) tm 097 (Gakuran's Island) wa 098 (Invisible Maze) kana08 099 (Blood World) yume b2 100 (Carnival Smiley Room) raido 101-150 101 (Pastel Shadow Room) ループ「海」By音師竹内 102 (Fountain World/Teleport Maze) ループ「青光」By音師竹内 103 (???) japanjapan 104 (Library book) ループ「機械音」By音師竹内 105 (???) 152-you 106 (Trombone Piano Duet) trom_piano 107 (Flying Fish TV Room?) dedp_noizu 108 (Flaming Wasteland from Scenic Outlook ) RIMA-bgm-farm002 109 (Farm World) 8 110 (Carnival Dancing Pyramids Area) bgm-h_m 111 (Carnival Cowboy Area) bgm-j_m 112 (Carnival Troll Fullscreen) bgm-l_m 113 (Pyramid Dance) yume d12a 114 (Pyramid Dance) yume d12b 115 (Pyramid Dance) yume d12c 116 (Pyramid Dance) yume d12d 117 (Pyramid Dance) yume d12e 118 Music File is lost ... you cannot listen it. 119 Music File is lost ... you cannot listen it. 120 (Heart World) pinu_heart 121 (Spirals World) pinu_muyu 122 (Deciding Street) pinu_soshitsu 123 (Sand Desert World) 2_23 124 (Snow Game) 2_28 125 (Monochrome Feudal Japan) camellia-japanish2 126 (Carnival Clown Area) camellia-themepark 127 (Window Room) bgm6 128 (ZALGO) bgm-m 2 129 (Submarine) sounda 130 (???) soundb 131 (???) soundc 132 (???) soundc_2 133 (Visine World) soundd 134 (???) pseudosound2 135 (Mushroom World) bgm-r 136 (White Mushroom World) bgm-r melo 137 (Tank Creature Room) bgm-m 138 (White Fern World) bgm-o 139 (Fern Path) bgm-o2 140 (Haniwa Dance) bgm-n 141 (Blood World Ghost Area? Intestine Maze?) yume a 142 (Fairy Tale Woods) 2_13 143 (???) 2_39 144 (Power Plant) 2_40 145 (Ecstasy Maze) 2_45 146 (Fairy Tale Path) 2_47 147 (???) 2kki bgm 02 148 (???) 2kki bgm 06 149 (Ending 4) 2kki 151-200 150 (Red Tiles World) 6_3 151 (Slot Machine Minigame in Debug Room) 0109BGM3 152 (Monochrome Eye Room) bgm080 153 (Stairs to the Haniwa Garden) bgm-j 154 (Clock Room) bin10011216461000101 155 (Pyramid Maze) camellia_hysar2 156 (Panic Room) camellia_japanish 157 (Realistic Cave 2) Cave_2 158 (???) dedp_no name5 159 (???) dedp_no name7 160 (???) 152-woo 161 (Urban Street Area) dedp_x_r036_4_120 162 (Realistic Cave, something else) enter_2 163 (Flying Fish World) for 164 (Mermaid Moon Lake) yukihi1 165 (Apple House) n3-AoF 166 (Green Neon World) n3-BoM 167 (Fountain House) n3-CaSP 168 (Boogie Street) n3-ELP 169 (Abandoned Chinatown?) n3-FiT 170 (Couch Dude's Room) n3-iFF 171 (Cog Maze) n3-Kt0 172 (Night Circus) n3-LaW 173 (Grass World Underground) n3-LI 174 (???) n3-NiT 175 (???) n3-RtH 176 (Alley Robot's Room) n3-Tcs 177 (Grass World) n3-tSP 178 (Underground Carnival) n3-WeR 179 (Realistic Cave Entrance) nami 180 (Bug Maze 2????) oudn-05 181 (FC Basement) RIMI-bgm-Chip003 182 (Magnet Room) short_bgm2 183 (Underwater Trenches) sound2a_ 184 (Hotel Transformation) sound3d 185 (???) sound3e 186 (Closet Pinwheel Path) sound3f 187 (Fisherman's Hook, Bathhouse?) sound4d 188 (Child Effect Room) twen20ty-7 189 (Christmas World) under a cloak of snow 190 (Dark Museum) yoi 191 (Glitch Apartment Boy's Room) yume d3a 192 (Baddie Bar) yume d4b 193 (Intestines Maze) yume d11b 194 (Ending 3) yumepo5 195 (Apartment Boy's Room) vo- 196 (Ending 4) Yume2kki 197 (Wavy Up) 屋敷内BGM 198 (Cat's Room) 0722_3 199 (Penguin on Hook) surroundings_13_Cascade 200-244 200 (Dream Beach) JAPAN 201 (Amoeba's Room) parallel 202 (Ending 4) YumeNikkiJAPAN? 203 (Ending 3) JAPANX2maru 204 (???) 2 205 (Jigsaw Puzzle World) bgm-s 206 (Underground TV Complex) toji 207 (Apple Room) 2_12 208 (Jigsaw Penguin Path) 2_37 209 (Jigsaw Witch) 2_46 210 (Jigsaw Night Pier) 2_52 211 (Future Ending, Magician in the Mirror) 2_24 212 (???) ao 213 (Boogie House) innuendo 214 (Rooftop) tech3 215 (Monochrome GB World) 2012_0513_2 216 (???) JAPANorugo--ruFC 217 (???) 0109BGM1 218 (???) 0109BGM2 219 (???) 0109BGM4 220 (???) 0109BGM5 221 (Sadist Circus Show) celeb 222 (Hallucination) drm_loop_30 223 (???) drm_loop_44 224 (???) drm_loop_107_2 225 (Soldier's Row) drm_loop_135 226 (Soldier's Row Radio) drm_oop_135 yugami 227 (???) e8 228 (???) e9 229 (???) e10 230 (Flesh Paths World) e11 231 (Red Brick Maze?) e4b 232 (Circus Radio) n3-LaW_yugami_radio 233 (High Priestess Event) n3-LaW_yugami 234 (???) setunai 235 (???) yumepo4 236 (???) yumepo7 237 (???) yumepo9 238 (???) yumepo10 239 (???) 0426 240 (Never-ending Hall?) drm_kan_ge_dupicho01 241 (Abandoned Chinatown?) drm_kan_ge_kaze_kouya01 242 (Laboratory) drm_kan_ge_machi01 243 (Lorn Tower) 2_38 244 (Ending --) PC_音源差し替え Category:Guides